A Heart Swap and Her Feelings: Manaphy Returns
by Neko-Chan Ammy
Summary: What ever happened to Manaphy? Have you ever wondered? May has too. And she really wants to see him. She asks one boy to help her. Ash. But an unexpected visitor makes his way into the mix. And Manaphy causes heaps of trouble. Now, who will May choose? Contestshipping vs. Advanceshipping. Was a collabe with Pikachaaaaa until she sadly left fanfiction.


Hey guys! This is my first story after having deleted all my other ones on my hiatus... But the first chapter was written by Pikachaaaaa and I, sadly she has left us because she is now on hiatus... I wanted to keep this story alive! So with the help of my awesome beta, StlyishFashionista here is the second chapter!

QUARTUS TEMPUS:

Yay! Please do keep on reading! I hope I live up to our first chapter!

I might, I might not! ;D, your going to have to keep reading to find out, but there will be both!

Your French? Awesome!

Bonjour! Merci pour lire mon histoire! I'm so sorry about that.. My French is pretty bad...

RemWist:

Thank you very much for all the compliments! I'm flattered! Please keep reading!

FlowerFlo:

Thank you very much Flo!

Huh? Oh no.. Who's gonna get her pregnant!? I promised Norman that she's still be a virgin by the end of this story!

Flower, flower through the screen,

Tell me what you have foreseen!

Kitten-Lover136:

I'm sorry it took so long.. I hope you like it even if I'm writing without Pikachaaaaa!

Pkmnlvr:

Your wish is my command! To some extent, please enjoy!

Misty Ketchum97:

It might be! Just keep reading! X3

Alright enough stalling lets begin!

May P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? This place felt strange... It felt like a velvet blanket was wrapped around my entire body, but all I could see was blue... What was going on?! I moved my arm around; it felt like it was being pushed, being resisted by something, like an invisible force.. This must be a dream. I pinched myself just to make sure, and sure enough I felt nothing!

"Lordddddddddddddd" a Pokémon's cry echoed through the big blue abyss. I somersaulted back to see what Pokémon had made this cry, but the only thing I saw was a school of Clauncher; they were swimming with haste. Their tight formation momentarily broke up when they past me. Their yellow and cyan scales brushed past me when they swam - they were very smooth, but a bit slimy at the same time. I turned back to see what they were running from; all I saw was what I assumed was the ocean, but that was all.

"Waaaaaaaaiiiiilllllllll" A Pokémon bellowed. I instantly blocked my ears the second I heard the cry; it was so loud I thought it was going to make my ear drums explode! And sure enough just then I saw a HUGE Wailord! It was bigger then a boat!

"Wow!" I exclaimed with shock. I had never seen such a big Wailord. For a few seconds I just stayed put, but then I realized it was coming for me! Well, probably not for me, but definitely towards me! I swam up as fast as I could to not get caught in its way. Luckily I managed to swim just high enough to be out of its way, but the force off the Wailord swimming by my almost pushed me to Arceus-knows-where. I instinctively grabbed onto the Wailords back!

It was the most amazing thing I had ever done! The Wailord's skin was sort of slimy, but I managed to keep my grip. I saw something move on the Wailord's back - looks like I wasn't the only one hitching a ride today! It was a Binacle; its heads were swaying back and forth. I decided to investigate the lone Binacle, carefully pulling myself towards it, kicking my feet to make myself go faster. As I arrived at my destination, I realized that there wasn't just one Binacle, there were hundreds! Not just Binacle, there were Barbaracle too! What strange Pokémon, I thought; they were usually exclusive to Kalos. Where in the world could I be?

I swam over to the closet Binacle to me; its heads were like hands! I held out my hand up to the Binacle.

"High-five!" I requested with excitement. I kept my hand up, even though I knew that there was no way an untrained Binacle would know how to high-five.

"Bina, Binacle?" It looked at me curiously. For some reason it wasn't scared of me at all. I held up one of my hands and hit it with my other to show it what she wanted it to do.

"High-five!" I told it, showing what a high-five was; one of the heads looked at me skeptically, but the other one went for the high-five, heading face first into my hand!

"Yeah!" I approved. I had just high-five'd a Binacle; something to take off my bucket list! Even though I didn't have one.. Well I'll create one! Just to cross off that I high-five'd a Binacle!

"Waaaaiiillllooorrrdddddd" the Wailord howled. I wondered what was going on, so I crawled back to the head of the Wailord; after sometime I saw what was going on. Wailord was going to surface! I held on tight, and sure enough, we emerged from the water with a big splash!

"Wooooooooooooooo!" I shouted with joy.

"Loooooorrrrrrrdddddddd" He shouted as to reply to my call; he then let the water out of his spout, which startled me and made me fall from my perch.

"Eeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" I screamed as I slid down his slippery back, tripped over, and fell back into the water... Ah way to go me!

Once I landed, I started laughing my ass off! I hadn't had so much fun with wild Pokémon in a long time! The last time was... With... With Manaphy... Manaphy! It's all coming back to me! The last time I had a dream like this it showed me 'The Temple of the Sea'! Maybe Manaphy was going to show me where to go to find him! I dived back in and swam to the low ocean floor, I had no idea why it was so shallow; like the 'Coral Reef' she had read about in a story book, there was a fictional country called Australia! The coral reef was a big tourist attraction there. I wasn't usually into books, but this book was different: it felt so real, like it could take place in another world, a world without Pokémon! Can you imagine it?! What a boring world that would be! Who knows? Maybe it would be made into a game or something! I would totally buy that!

It was so beautiful! There were all different colours of coral, from pink to blue! There was plenty of seaweed that were red, green, and yellow too! There were Shellder and Clamperl hiding on the sandy bottom of the ocean; even the rocks were colourful!

The Clamperl were protecting their precious pearls, the Shellder were hiding from me by digging down into the golden sand, shells glistened on the beautiful seabed, the normally dangerous Sharpedo seemed unbothered by my presence; their school of Sharpedo and Carvanna was lead by a remarkably similar looking Sharpedo with a scar. A school of Luvdisc surrounded me; they say if you see a Luvdisc with someone you will fall in love! Or something like that. I saw a school of Luvdisc with someone once.. I wonder what that means for me. The Magikarp were being their derpy selves, swimming around all noisily! I hope there aren't any Gyarados around... There was a cute little Poliwag travelling by itself. The way it wagged its tail was just adorable! Poliwhirl were following on ground, hopping from rock to rock. An army of Tentacool and Tentacruel were a only a few meters above me, which scared me since I had never liked Tentacool or Tentacruel... A school of Chinchou and Lanturn were keeping the reef well lit! I saw a few Qwilfish roaming around going in the same direction as all the other Pokémon; there were even Corsola which reminded me of Misty since she has one! Buizels were jetting through the water; the water circus had a Buizel! There were also Finneon, Basculin, and Skrelp! You name a water Pokémon and it was most likely there!

I was following the trail of Pokémon that were hopefully heading for Simayia. Hopefully I will get to see Manaphy again. I miss him so much.. I kept thinking about him as I swam through the clear water, following the horde of water Pokémon. After only a few minutes of swimming, I decided I was way too slow and that I would probably wake up before I actually got to Simayia. I went for Wartortle's pokeball but I couldn't find it... I had forgotten that they were sleeping in Dad's garden! I didn't have any of my Pokémon with me. I guess I'll just hitch a ride off of one of these water Pokémon. I looked around to find a fast water Pokémon. I saw a Starmie! Those were really fast, right? Max had mentioned once or twice that Starmie was the fastest water Pokémon! Or was it Floatzel? Who cares! I grabbed on to one of Starmie's legs and held on tight!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed; boy was it fast! I would probably get to the sea temple in no time at all! If I didn't fall off... I hugged the intersection of the Starmie's body; hopefully I wasn't blocking its eyes; did Starmie even have eyes? I inspected the Starmie's body looking for eyes, but to no avail; how the heck did it see!? Then it came into view, Simayia; somehow I could see it, even though I wasn't supposed to. Maybe it was because this was a dream, maybe because Manaphy wanted me to see it. The Starmie shook me off when I was close enough to the sea temple; even though it took me by surprise, I recovered quickly and started swimming towards the temple while calling for him.

"Manaphy! Manaphy! Maaaaanaaaaaapppphhhhyyyyy!" I called out, hoping for a response. I thought I heard something but it was faint and hard to understand; as I got closer and kept calling it started sounding clearer and clearer.

"May! May!" It was calling out, then I made out a small blue blob in the distance. I squinted; it was coming straight for me, calling for me; it was Manaphy! He swam towards me with extreme speed, then he charged into my arms.

"Manaphy! I missed you so much!" I told him with tears welling up in my eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"Love you May!" He told me, hugging me back; it seemed like it was forever ago since I last saw him! He had grown up a bit; he was so adorable!

"I love you too sweetie!" I said, tears practically streaming from my eyes, but they were happy tears! After a while Manaphy let go of the hug and started swimming; he beckoned me towards him, towards the temple. I swam towards him and held on tightly to his torso! Manaphy was very fast too, but not as fast as the Starmie... Somehow?... Max must have been right then! We got to Samayia quickly since we were so close (plus Manaphy is still pretty fast). We got into the temple easily so when we were on some sort of flooring I picked Manaphy up and cradled him in my arms for a while. Suddenly he jumped out of my arms and into the water system.

"May, Manaphy happy!" He beckoned me so I followed him. I was so busy before, I didn't realise how much this place had changed! There were water Pokémon everywhere, some on land, some in the drain! I was too busy to look at them right now. I just kept my eye on Manaphy; then I realised where he was taking me to: he was taking me to the sea crown...

He jumped back into my arms and pointed at the sea crown.

"Mana, Man, Phy" He told me, so I went towards the sea crown then Manaphy did something unexpected; he used a move - I think it was Psychic - to cut off a chunk of on of the jewels! Still using the same move, he made the jewel into a necklace! But the temple didn't react; maybe it was because Manaphy did it. Then he put the necklace on me.

"May!" I heard someone calling, but it felt like they were distant, very far away, but I couldn't make out who it was.

I felt myself being lifted up, I must be waking up..

"May, wake up!" I heard clearer this time. The voice echoed throughout the room; it must be Max. Everything was getting blurry. I saw Manaphy waving goodbye; looks like my dream was over...

Thank you so very much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed that, I want to make this chapter very descriptive, not much comedy and zero romance! We got some Advanced fluff in the first chapter so it's time for a bit of Contest! We'll in the next chapter!

Here is a link to the first chapter! I'm sorry that this makes thing complicated... After this chapter I won't be answer any more reviews from people on the first chapter. Here is the link: s/10656270/1/A-Heart-Swap-and-Her-Feelings-Manaphy-Returns .

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated so go nuts! Don't forget to comment and subsc-, umm I mean don't forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW! Cya soon hopefully!


End file.
